Cheer Up
by nek0manc3r
Summary: Altered scene from 5x03 "Postmortem." Lotor is feeling down, so Lotura cheers him up with tickles. BIG SPOILER WARNING FOR SEASON 5 INSIDE! Please don't open if you haven't watched season 5 of Voltron: Legendary Defender! You have been warned! Tickles, one-shot, Lotura fluff, Lotor is soft, K for a bit of swearing, OOC ish


**okay so this is a bit of an altered scene from season 5, after lotor stabbed zarkon and is feeling torn and allura comforted him**

 **this is probably going to be OOC because i've never written voltron before and i'm sorry but i needed some lotor tickles in my life and i couldn't find any, yet, so i decided to write it myself**

 **anyway, i don't own these characters, they belong to dreamworks and i hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Princess Allura walked through the halls of the castle, somewhat surprised with the peace in the atmosphere. She'd been in a meeting with the others about what their next move would be. Normally she'd be running around this place in a panic as alarms blared and the ground shook while some enemy ship fired at them continuously, but... it was quiet.

Even though she knew this peace would be short-lived, since the throne was now empty and the Galra would probably become chaotic, she beveled in it. She didn't feel as disturbed as she thought she would when they finally witnessed the death of Zarkon. Quite the opposite, really. She felt better than she had in a long time.

The problem remained as to who would take the throne. The obvious choice to her and Shiro was Lotor, but everyone else wasn't _quite_ on board yet. She decided to give them a bit more time to think it over.

When Allura reached the main deck, she found Lotor sitting on the steps, alone. His face was down, his features conveying a heavy sadness that filled the aura around him. She winced at the sight, taking in the situation.

Even though it was for the best, of course Lotor was feeling complicated about what he did. He'd stabbed his own father in the back- literally- and killed him dead. It had to be done, but it couldn't have been easy. After all, Allura knew he wasn't always the evil tyrant he had been in the recent past.

Approaching him respectfully, she intertwined her own fingers in front of her. "Hello, Lotor."

Looking up from the ground, Lotor revealed his subtle distressed-stricken face. "Ahh, hello Allura. Did you finish your discussion with the paladins?"

"Yes, although we didn't quite come to a conclusion yet. The others are still feeling a bit... hesitant to trust you."

Lotor shot her a half-smile. "I understand. I'd be a little concerned if they _did_ put all their faith in me automatically."

"Why's that?" Allura asked, raising a brow.

"Well, the situation is precarious. Those children... no, those paladins... they're intelligent. They have no reason to believe me. I understood fully well when I approached Voltron that it would take time to earn their trust."

Allura blinked. Although what Lotor was saying had truth in it, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't taken a total liking to him already. She didn't know what it was about him, but she found herself trusting him sooner than one would expect.

Sitting down next to him, she leaned in somewhat close. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Lotor answered, looking away. Allura wasn't convinced.

"You know you did the right thing. But you have every right to feel complicated. I'm so sorry for your loss," she said, taking his hand in her own as a comforting gesture.

Lotor blushed a bit. "Thank you, princess. I know it had to be done. I just wish... I could've saved him somehow." He sighed, squeezing her hand a little. "From the sickness that consumed him. I spent years looking for a cure in secret. I found nothing. There was no hope for him. He had to go..."

"Yes...," Allura agreed, finding that blush pretty cute. "But don't think this means you don't have family left. You can be a part of our family."

The half-breed's features contorted with confusion. "I... don't intend to intrude. I must get to the Kral Zera and claim the throne. If I don't... someone just as bad as my father could take over, and all our efforts will have been for nothing."

"Of course, you're the only suitable leader for the Galra now." The princess agreed. "But that doesn't mean we can't be family. The others will warm up to you, I promise. The paladins are good hearted. They'll soon recognize you the way I do," she said with a warm smile. "It is our duty to bring balance to the universe. If we place you on the throne, we are at your service. We will do everything we possibly can to assist you in restoring peace."

Lotor gazed at her in awe for a moment, before he smiled. He couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a small laugh, feeling quite shy suddenly. "I... graciously accept your generosity... Allura. I will need all the help I can get."

"I will always be there to help. Even with less universal matters. Like cheering you up!" She cheered.

Lotor laughed again. He found Allura profoundly endearing, and very cute... but he was not used to the personal attention he was receiving. "Like I said, I'll be just fine." He said, slowly sliding his hand out of her grasp. "You don't have to go out if your way to do anything for me."

"Trust me, it's definitely not going out of my way." She replied, continuing to give him a warm smile.

Lotor blushed even more. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact. He'd never been so speechless before. Allura's gaze and smile was warm, but intense. Just that simple gesture was making his heart pound and he found himself unable to face it.

Allura seemed to recognize his shyness, and she let out a laugh. "I hope you don't mind my saying so, but I find you rather cute." Normally she wouldn't be so direct, but there was just _something_ about him.

"Ahh... is that so?" He squeaked, hands fumbling with the material on his uniform. Damn, he didn't know what to do right now. He really didn't. He let out a nervous laugh. "Glad someone thinks so."

"Oh, quiet. You'd have to be blind not to see it. I especially enjoy your laugh, too!" She added, poking him in the side for emphasis.

Letting out an alarmed noise, Lotor jumped from his seat, moving an impressive couple of inches away from the Altean princess. He turned to face her, hands defensively covering up his stomach.

"Oh no, do not do that, princess. I beg you."

"Why?" Allura asked, making a pouting face, and doing it again.

Lotor jumped up to his feet this time, backing away from Allura. If he reacted that strongly to a simple poke, Allura's mind raced with possibilities. She had fond memories of her father tickling her to cheer her up as a kid, she simply wanted to pass on the same happiness to her new friend who clearly needed it.

"Because, I... I cannot handle it."

Continuing to smile, which Lotor was starting to not like at all, she pressed on. "Come on, Lotor. It's a traditional Altean activity that friends and family do to each other to make them happy."

"Yes well, in Galra culture, it's an utter torture method." He defended. "You know, a kid one. Before you train for actual fighting."

"Sounds like you need a session from a friend and not an enemy," she said, wiggling her fingers at him .

"N-Now, just wait a tickー ahh!" Lotor warned, backing away more. But Allura had already charged at Lotor and tackled him to the floor. Lotor half-heartedly wrestled with her, wanting to get away but he really didn't want to hurt her. He could've very easily bested her in combat, but he held back.

After a moment, Allura had him cornered on the floor, while she towered over him, bending down to meet his level.

"A-Allura!" He asked, shock written in his face. A blush still remained in his cheeks. "Please, d-do-hon't..." he said, already giggling in anticipation.

"You'll feel better after this," she said, ignoring his please and digging her hands into his sides.

"Noooohoho!" Lotor cried, his own hands trying to clasp hers, but with his eyes squeezed shut, it was hard to see and he kept missing. Whenever he did catch her hand, she yanked it away and moved it elsewhere.

"A-Allura!" Lotor squealed between laughter. It really was music to the princess' ears. He'd given up on trying to throw away her hands and resorted to hugging himself in an effort to protect his sides, but Allura easily moved around it.

If Allura didn't find him pretty endearing before, she certainly did now. One look at this giggling mess on the floor beneath her, and anyone would've trusted him, no matter what happened. He looked so young and innocent like this. Allura was enjoying this. A lot.

The same could not be said for Lotor. "P-Princeheheees! I beg you! Plehease.. no more!" He begged, but in all fairness, it wasn't as horrible as he remembered. Maybe it did depend on the person... he in return was also quite taken with Allura, but he didn't dare make any kind of move on her, as he didn't feel his position at the time was appropriate in doing so. Apparently Allura didn't care.

"Will you be happy now?" She asked, continuing to tickle him, even moving her hands upwards to his high ribs.

Letting out a new wave of laughter, Lotor tried to answer. "Y-Yes!" He cried, now completely laying on the floor, trying to curl up as much as he could to protect himself but to no avail. Even with his full fighter suit on, it still tickled so damn bad. He was screwed if Allura decided to make this a usual thing.

"Hmm, I don't believe you yet." As if she'd read his mind, she slid her hand in the front and through the opening of his suit on his chest, removing the top layer of armor and leaving a thin layer of cloth behind on his upper half and continued her assault.

"AHHHAHAHA NOOHOHO!" Lotor laughed harder than ever before, squirming around on the floor, trying to get away. His fighter instincts wanted to kick in, but he restrained himself as to not hurt Allura. All he could do was lay there and take what she gave him, eyes forming in his unusually pretty eyelashes. "P-PLEHEHEHEASE NO MOHORE! I'LL BE HAHAHAPPY!"

"Oh, alright." Allura decided he'd had enough when she noticed the tears make their way down his cheeks. She hadn't even tickled him for long but she reduced him to a puddle in that short time. The poor thing must have been particularly sensitive to tickling. So she spared him, and instead went to rub his back soothingly.

Lotor caught his breath, still giggling occasionally as he recuperated from the attack. He was still laying on the floor, panting, and let out a small contented noise when he felt her hand on his back.

"Better?" She asked.

"A... a little. Thank you, princess." He said, a smile remaining on his still pink face.

Allura leaned down to kiss the cute blush on his cheek, making it increase more. They stayed like that for awhile, content with each others touch. Allura knew it would take more than a silly tickle assault for Lotor to recover from this, but she'd be there every step of the way and during his rule over the Galra to make him smile, even if only for a little while.

* * *

 **thank you for coming to my TED talk**

 **-gomi**


End file.
